El lazo que nos une
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: Una promesa infantil pero que ambos conservan a pesar del tiempo esperando el momento que sus caminos se crucen nuevamente
1. Promesa de la niñez

**Author Notes: **Tarde en hacer este fanfic, es raro tener la cabeza con ideas normales ( que no sean yaoi xD), pero al igual disfrute escribirlo aunque no supe ni como caramba empezarlo, es un regalo para unos grandes amigos n-n espero sea de su agrado para todos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Promesas de la niñez**

**___**✎*✿*✎**___**

Una noche lluviosa, las calles empapadas y la gente corriendo a causa de la lluvia, al menos solo aquellos desprevenidos que buscan un lugar donde refugiarse de aquel clima desastroso, pero todo era diferente para un pequeño que camina sin rumbo empapándose por completo, sus ropas están algo sucias, y parece no tener ni la menor idea del lugar donde se encuentra, al parecer camina más por inercia que por otra cosa, hasta que choca con un extraño el cual al ver que el pequeño se va hacia atrás deja el portafolio y la sombrilla que porta para ayudarlo a levantarse, mostrándole una amable sonrisa, le extiende una mano la cual toma aquel pequeño niño…

Tiempo después en un hermoso parque para niños, todos disfrutando del día, los niños felices jugando y riendo juntos, llevándose tan bien no importa nada solo se preocupan por la diversión, todos se llevan bien, a pesar de que se hayan conocido esa misma mañana. En especial unas niñas que siempre van juntas al parque, en donde se conocieron y desde que llevan una hermosa amistad, normalmente se encuentran en el sube y baja, desde el cual la pequeña niña castaña puede observar la llegada de un niño que nunca antes había visto en ese parque, el cual le llamo mucho la atención; y su amiga que es muy perceptible a esos detalles que denota su amiga, la mira con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

Estos niños apenas tienen 8 años y se llevan de maravilla, todos son amigos de todos y no parece importarles nada que no sea la diversión, pero el recién llegado apenas y se acercaba a la gente, en lugar de entablar conversación con alguien decide irse a los columpios más apartados del parque, la pequeña lo seguía con la mirada.

-Sakurita si quieres ve a hablarle – Su amiga y ella ya habían detenido su diversión, y con una sonrisa invita a su amiga a acercarse a aquel niño

-¡¿Pe…pero qué dices Tomoyo?! – La pequeña se sonrojo un poco

-Vamos Sakura tú te llevas con todos los niños del parque eres muy linda y puedes hacer que él se acerque a los demás – acercándose, Tomoyo toma las manos de su amiga – además una sonrisa es buena para demostrarle confianza, y la tuya es la mejor sonrisa en todo el mundo

-Vamos Tomoyo no exageres – Sakura se ponía como jitomate con todos los halagos que su amiga le dirige

-Bueno no importa, tienes que ir y hablar con él, hazlo sentir en confianza

-La verdad se ve que es un buen chico, me gustaría que se llevara con los demás

-Pues ¿qué esperas?

-Está bien, iré…

-Por cierto toma esto – su mano le da un dulce – Algo dulce es bueno para suavizar las cosas

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, tu sí que sabes que hacer en estos casos

-Por apoyar a mi mejor amiga, hago lo que sea

Por la frente de Sakura baja una gran gotita, pues a veces no sabe de dónde saca Tomoyo todas esas palabras, armándose de valor y tomando fuertemente el dulce en sus manos, emprende su caminar hasta los columpios donde se encuentra aquel niño. Llega a él y se para enfrente, son sus lindos zapatitos rosas los que le llaman la atención y por los cuales su mirada se dirige hasta la cara de Sakura quien lo miraba con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto – Le extiende la mano en la cual lleva aquel dulce

-Hola…-Apenas y sabe que responderle a la pequeña que se ha acercado a hablar con él –...mi nombre es Syaoran…-Le responde mientras toma el dulce que mira con extrañeza

-¡¡Qué lindo nombre!! Syaoran-kun – La pequeña Sakura muestra una amable sonrisa al ver que Syaoran acepta su presente - ¿No te gustaría jugar con nosotras? – Le indica con la mirada a su mejor amiga

-Está bien…-Apenas y Syaoran logra responder cuando ella muy efusivamente lo toma por el brazo y lo lleva hasta su Tomoyo

-Tomoyo, te presento a Syaoran

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Syaoran – Lo saluda con una sonrisa

-…El gusto es mío – Syaoran se siente un poco incomodo pero a pesar de ello hace su mejor esfuerzo para responder las palabras de ambas niñas

Poco a poco la tensión que presenta Syaoran se va desvaneciendo, la compañía de Sakura le agrada bastante y desde que ella tomo su mano, el ha decidido no soltarla, sentir la calidez y delicadeza de su piel, estar con alguien tan agradable, lo hace sonreír de manera natural y llena de alegría, jamás pensó que una persona podría ser capaz de hacer que su seriedad y su aislamiento fueran nulos y poder experimentar aquella sensación de dicha y diversión.

El tiempo pasa y poco a poco los niños que se divierten en el parque son llevados por sus padres a sus casas, pero se van con una sonrisa, pues saben que nuevamente volverán a jugar con los mismos amigos de siempre. Tomoyo tuvo que dejarlos a solas cuando sus padres llegaron por la pequeña.

-Descuida Tomoyo yo me quedaré con Sakura hasta que vengan por ella – Syaoran convence a la pequeña pelinegra para que se vaya tranquila

-Pero Syaoran tú tienes que ir a tu casa

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo estará bien – sostiene fuertemente la mano de la pequeña Sakura

-Gracias Syaoran, agradezco el haberte conocido – La pequeña le dirige una linda sonrisa

-Yo también Sakura – Corresponde aquella sonrisa con toda la naturalidad posible

En ese momento se escucho el grito de un padre, que buscaba un tanto desesperado a su hijo, cuando el nombre del pequeño llega a sus oídos, saben de quien se trata, Syaoran da media vuelta para ver a su padre, quien se acerca a él abrazándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

-Syaoran, no me vuelvas a asustar así por favor

-Lo siento papá no quería preocuparte

-Syaoran es hora de irnos – el padre le dirige una sonrisa a su hijo, el cual corresponde ante aquel gesto, lo que hace que su padre se sorprenda pues sabe que el niño no sonríe desde que lo adopto

-Syaoran – La pequeña Sakura se acerca a su reciénte amigo y con ojos llenos de lagrimas – prométeme que siempre seremos amigos

-Te lo prometo Sakura

La niña extiende su mano, con el dedo meñique alzado de manera que ambos los entrelazan, todo esto en señal de promesa. Syaoran toma la mano de su padre, con el cual comienza su travesia por el parque sin voltear a ver a quien le ha mostrado y eneñado la alegría de vivir, se va esperando el momento en que sus caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.

Sakura mira cómo se va alejando, las lágrimas no pueden ser contenidas por más tiempo, estas resbalan pro su rostro, su amiga Tomoyo se acerca para consolar a su mejor amiga.

-No te preocupes Sakurita, ten por seguro que se volverán a encontrar - Tomoyo le da palabras de aliento

**Continuarña…**

* * *

**End notes: **Bueno aun no tengo el toque para hacerlo más largo, pero espero mejorar la historia en los próximos capítulos esto es para saber la relación que tienen los dos jóvenes de esta trama, ahora empezará lo mejor, está historia es algo tierna, y espero que a algunos no les aburra xD


	2. Reencuentro

**Author Notes: **Bueno al fin aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia._. y la verdad que me tarde un poquito pero bueno, ahora veamos…retomando lo anterior Syaoran se fue leejos de Sakura y pues este capítulo tendrá unas cuantas sorpresas espero que no les sean raras ._., bueno dejemos a un lado las tonterías de su servidora y comencemos con este fanfic…nos leemos al final^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Reencuentro**

-Señorita Sakura, llegará tarde a su clase…

-_¿Qué?, Ah fue un sueño… ¿Por qué siempre tengo ese sueño? – _Pensó Sakura mientras apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-Señorita Sakura, llegará tarde a la escuela apresúrese por favor

Sakura sin pensarlo tomo el reloj que yacía en su mesita de noche, al verlo contemplo que solo tenía 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela, con gran rapidez se arregló y salió de su casa, donde en la entrada como siempre había un coche esperando por ella. Sakura era hija de uno de los más grandes inversionistas de aquella ciudad. Justo esa mañana llego sin contratiempo, la esucela a la cual asistía la pequeña Sakura, era sin duda una de las más destacadas, la academia CLAMP una escuela donde la gran mayoría de los hijos de grandes profesionistas en la ciudad asistían.

A pesar de todo Sakura llego tarde así que cuando llego al salón después de un regaño de su profesor, se dio cuenta que un asiento junto al de ella y que había estado libre mucho tiempo, estaba por fin ocupado, era un joven que le trajo varios recuerdos, ese rostro sereno y tranquilo, esa mirada distante…

-_Se parece al chico de mis sueños…no no fue un sueño, lo recuerdo fue hace 9 años que lo vi _– Pensaba Sakura al momento de ver a aquel chico que conoció años atrás – Hola…este disculpa desde ahora seremos compañeros un placer conocerte me llamo Sakura y me sentaré a tu lado desde hoy – Le dijo con su cálida sonrisa al recién llegado

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Syaoran un placer conocerte – este joven le esbozó una agradable sonrisa para luego pasar a mirar por la ventana pensantivo– _Esta joven me trae vagos recuerdos, una promesa que hice hace tiempo…pero ¿A quién?...Su nombre se me hace sumamente familiar…_

El día transcurrió con naturalidad, excepto por furtivas miradas que amos chicos se dirigían de vez en cuando, pero sin que ambas miradas se encontrasen, sintiendo una extraña conexión, Sakura también presentía que en algún lugar había visto aquel rostro, de igual manera los cuestionamientos de ambos acerca de un posible encuentro entre ellos en un pasado, no los hacía prestar la debida atención a sus clases. La campana del receso sonó después de una larga meditación para ambos. Syaoran se levantó con determinación para preguntarle a Sakura sobre aquella sensación que tenía, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido, pues la amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo se acercó para la hora del almuerzo.

-Sakura ¿Vamos a comer al jardín? – Le dijo sonriente mostrando el almuerzo que llevaba consigo

-Si con gusto Tomoyo – Le sonrió tomando su almuerzo para ir a los jardines con su mejor amiga, Syaoran lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir caminando y dirigirse a la azotea, la cual para su suerte estaba sin nadie a la vista, así que se acercó a la esquina que da hacía los jardines y allí podía contemplarla.

-_¿Por qué pienso tanto en ella? Tiene algo distinto a los demás es cálida y amable…quisiera que ella fuese la chica que conocí aquella vez, pero ¿si resulta que no es ella? Regrese después de mucho a este lugar…aunque sea por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre, regresé para buscarla…aquella linda sonrisa…_

Sin duda el que Syaoran evitase contemplar a Sakura era imposible, pero tenía una fuerte convicción de que ella era la joven a quien juro una promesa en el pasado, algo sumamente fuerte que le hizo cambiar en varios aspectos de su vida y que en muchas formas agradecía ante aquellas palabras y aquella dulce sonrisa que en sus vagos recuerdos se encuentra. Al sonar el timbre de la campana, la cual indica el final del descanso decide regresar a su salón, sin nada más en la mente que la imagen de Sakura en el jardín de la escuela. Syaoran estaba decidido a cambiar aquella extraña sensación que sentía al estar cerca de ella, pues apenas podía concentrarse en la escuela ni en los deberes su mente se encontraba perdida en las infinitas posibilidades que se abrían en aquel momento. Por otro lado también Sakura aunque no lo recordase el rostro del joven se encuentra muy presente, bastante clara, como si reconociera ese rostro; ella en sus sueños piensa en alguien con facciones similares, aquel sueño que se le ha presentado por varias noches durante los últimos años.

-_Tengo que ver cómo hablar con él, sacarme esta idea absurda de la mente – _Piensa Sakura

-Sakura….Sakura….

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

- Es que parecías estar muy distraiga – Tomoyo tenían en el rostro la preocupación reflejada

-No…No pasa nada Tomoyo simplemente que… - Bajó la mirada al no saber cómo responderle a su amiga

-¿Estás pensando en el chico nuevo verdad? – Preguntó suspicazmente Tomoyo

-Este… - El rostro de Sakura se ruborizó ante la pregunta de su amiga – Te equivocas, bueno yo…es que…no sé, siento que lo he visto en algún otro lado…debes pensar que estoy loca

-_Hay Sakurita si supieras que ese joven ya lo conoces – _Pensó Tomoyo y su sonrisa se incrementó al ver como su mejor amiga pensaba tanto en aquel nuevo estudiante, por un tiempo se vio en la necesidad de decirle quien era aquel joven que tanto intrigaba a su amiga, pero decidió que las cosas se dieran por si solas, que recordarán aquel momento de su infancia donde ellos se habían conocido. Sin duda los ojos de Tomoyo ante sus conjeturas se iluminaron.

-To-tomoyo me estas asustando – Dijo Sakura con una fina gotita recorriendo su frente

-Oh lo siento Sakura no era mi intención…jejeje – Apresuró a decir Tomoyo

La campana que indicaba el fin del receso sonó en aquel momento y ambas chicas se dirigieron de nueva cuenta al salón; desde lo alto del edificio, Syaoran contemplaba a Sakura hasta que se hubo perdido de su vista al entrar por la puerta que daba al jardín donde momentos antes se encontraba.

-_Pase lo que pase debo hablar con ella, tengo que quitarme esta duda – _Pensaba mientras él también dejaba aquella locación para regresar a sus respectivas clases.

El día continuo de manera tranquila, las clases transcurrían sin novedad alguna. Las miradas furtivas de ambos se hacían notar por Tomoyo, quien suspicaz decidió buscar la manera de ayudar a que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que percató tiempo atrás justo el día en que se conocieron

_-No importa lo que ocurra debo averiguar si es él/ella – _Pensaban ambos mientras la campana del salón estaba a cinco minutos de sonar…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notes: **Bueno aquí aclaraciones ¿Por qué le puse a la escuela CLAMP? Claro que honor a quien honor merece ¿no lo creen?, sin duda las CLAMP son las creadoras de todo este universo y me agrada como suena además de que soy mala para inventar nombres de lugares u.u en fin xDD eso me pasa por no querer usar locaciones existentes o.ó

P.D. Iba a ser el capítulo un poco más largo pero dejaré el suspenso hasta aquí mi imaginación se está decayendo y mucho espero les agrade este capitulo.


End file.
